


Lazy Wizards

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler cleans up after a young Hermione's accidental magic





	1. Lazy Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda
> 
> FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

Harry looked around at the location he just arrived at. It was, of all things, a museum: The Natural History Museum in London, England.

He shrugged and made his way inside. He strolled around, looking at the Exhibitions and generally enjoying himself.

He was walking though the dinosaur section when he heard a commotion off to the side. A little girl was being embraced by what looked like her mother and another boy was sitting on the ground holding his mouth. The boy's parents looked terrified.

He rushed over and said, "What's going on?"

The boy's mother said, "That girl did something to my little boy!"

He looked and saw the boy's teeth were expanding. Harry quickly cast notice-me-not charms and then cast "Finite" at the boy. His teeth stopped growing.

"What happened?"

The woman holding the little girl said, "The boy said something rude and then … well, this happened."

Harry was curious. "What did he say?"

The little girl, who was crying, piped up, "He said 'Look, one of your ancestors!'" She pointed to the skeleton on display of an _Incisivosaurus gauthieri_.

Now that he could see the little girl's face, he recognized her.

"Ah! Well, I'm going to fix it, so no worries." He fixed the boy's teeth and cast an obvliviate spell at the boy and his parents. He wove in the idea that the boy had insulted a little girl who pushed him and that the parents were taking him home to give him an appropriate punishment.

He just knew that a Ministry obliviator would make everything seem "okay" but Harry was of the opinion that the boy should be punished for his insensitivity. It was unlikely, from what he saw, that they would spank him. He wasn't the boy's parent and so had no preference for proper punishment.

Just as the small family was leaving (about 2 minutes after Harry had arrived) he heard a pop.

Two wizards stood there in robes looking around. "Idiots," he muttered to himself.

Harry raised his hand, wand clearly visible, and said, "A bit of accidental magic from my squib cousin's daughter. Did a notice-me-not and obliviation. Everything is under control."

The two Ministry workers noticed the man looked very comfortable with a wand. It implied he was well practiced and likely licensed to perform such spells.

To be perfectly correct they should have checked his ID and made sure – but they were as lazy as most wizards and so just accepted it. The two robed wizards nodded and apparated away.

Harry shook his head and repeated his earlier comment: "Idiots."

The little girl, who was no longer crying, and the girl's mother were both staring at him in shock. He gave an easy smile and said, "You'd probably like an explanation?"

The mother nodded and said, "Yes. Especially since you're my cousin?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "That was so that the Ministry idiots wouldn't do their normal sloppy job. I'll explain everything. Is your husband around? He should hear this as well."

The little girl piped up, "Daddy's in the loo. Mummy and I were looking at dinosaurs."

"Well that's alright." Harry proceeded to drop the notice-me-not charms and suddenly the girl's father appeared.

"What happened?" He saw his little girl had been crying and his adrenalin had just increased.

"Just a boy who likes to insult other children. His parents are taking him home to discipline him." The father looked a bit less tense at that. "But I do have some things to explain to you and your family. Would you mind a sit down somewhere I can do that?"

The mother answered before her husband could ask for more details. "Yes. We should do that. Museum's food place okay or should there be more privacy?"

Harry thought about it. "That should be fine. I can make it more private as needed."

The little girl was extremely interested in the man who had helped them. The father was confused. And the mother was determined. Little things like this had been happening recently and it appeared this man had an explanation.

The four made their way to the area where food could be purchased by visitors. The wife insisted that they pay for the meal. Harry didn't have any money, so he accepted quite easily.

After getting the food, they took the table furthest from the crowd. Harry took his wand and once again set up notice-me-not charms.

The husband said, "What? Is that a magic wand?" He asked it as a joke.

Harry smiled a bit and replied, "Yes. I just set up privacy spells."

The wife interjected before her husband could answer. "You said you have some things to explain. What's your name?"

"My name's Harry." He argued with himself but decided to go the full route. "And this is Hermione. You two are her parents, Dr. Granger and Dr. Granger. I was going to say … Robert and … Miranda? I'm not certain – but your middle name is Jane, the same as little Hermione here."

Both were gobsmacked, even as Hermione was astounded. "Actually, Jane is my first name – Jane Miranda."

"Ah – there are always small differences."

Robert was getting quite annoyed. "How do you know these things?"

Harry smiled and said, "I'll explain, but first: Has your daughter ever had odd things happen around her? Especially when she's upset or angry?"

The couple looked at each other and Jane said, "It has happened."

"Yes. Well, there's a good explanation for it." He paused. "Hermione is a magical child, technically a witch."

Both stared at him, as did Hermione. Robert asked, "Are you a witch too?"

Harry laughed a bit. "A witch is a woman. I'm a wizard."

Jane looked at Hermione, Robert, and then at Harry. "Do you have proof?"

Harry looked around. "Well, I set up notice-me-not charms but if I do anything too flashy, someone might still notice." He thought about it. "I know you two are dentists and might object on principle, but I can do something which will make your daughter's life a bit easier and show you at once. Do I have permission?"

Robert and Jane were cagey but both nodded. He turned to the little girl. "Open your mouth."

Hermione opened her mouth and Harry sent a spell toward her for a few seconds until he cancelled it. He then conjured a mirror and said, "Take a look, Hermione."

Hermione looked to her parents for approval and then snatched the mirror. When she looked at the image in the mirror, she squealed. "They're normal! Perfect and straight! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The little girl jumped off the table and rushed around the table to throw her arms around Harry. Her teeth had been a source of a lot of teasing.

"You're welcome, Hermione. But thank your parents – they gave me permission."

Hermione let go of Harry and then jumped at her parents and hugged the stuffing out of them – as much as a seven-year old girl could. She kept repeating, "Thank you," to them as she did so.

After hugging them, Hermione sat down again and started asking questions: "Can I learn to do that? Are there books? Where can I get a magic wand? Are there …"

Harry laughed and said, "Whoa!" When Hermione was silent he said, "I'll explain, just be calm."

"Anyway, as you can see: Magic is real. And there are many, many witches and wizards. But their society is hidden. In 1692, a law was passed: The Statute of Secrecy. It was done in answer to a number of people trying to burn magicals at the stake and other persecutions. It also means that the government of the magicals operates almost completely on the idea that they have to keep it secret."

Harry paused. "Remember the two in robes who showed up?"

Jane and Hermione nodded. Robert didn't. "The little boy who insulted Hermione sparked some accidental magic and his teeth started to grow. I fixed it but such incidents aren't too uncommon. So the Ministry for Magic has a squad of wizards who go around and fix these things and, as necessary, modify memories so that magic is protected."

Jane was curious. "So why did you stop them from doing that to us?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione is going to get an invitation to go to school when she's 11. You're going to learn of this anyway, so I thought you might as well learn now. Besides, there's a lot of things that you can learn about before she gets invited to school. I thought it would be better for that to happen than to wait."

Jane and Robert looked at each other and an unspoken message passed between them. Jane turned back and said, "Yes, that's true. But there's more to it, I think. Why did you really intercede on our behalf?" She watched for a reaction and didn't see it. "On Hermione's behalf." There! There was what she was looking for.

"Who is Hermione Granger to you?"

Harry took a long look at the two and then Hermione. Finally he sighed. "Because, my name is Harry James Potter. I was born on 31 July 1980. When I went to school in 1991, I met one of the best friends I would ever have on the train. Her name was Hermione Granger." He paused and then finished. "I'm not from the future, but from another dimension."


	2. Social Climbing

The two Granger parents were looking at the man who had helped them with some amazement and some skepticism. Hermione, however, had latched onto the most important part of what the man had said: "Best friends."

She was a very lonely child and the idea of a best friend was something that fired her imagination much more than even magic. What good was magic if you didn't have friends?

So, Hermione asked the question that was uppermost in her mind. "I'm going to have a Best Friend?" The longing in her voice was almost heartbreaking, not only to her parents but to Harry as well.

So Harry smiled down at her and said, "If this world's Harry Potter is anything like me, and you're anything like my friend Hermione, I think that there will be a very good chance. So a few questions: Do you like books?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"You have trouble making friends because you're too smart for the kids around you?"

Hermione's nod was much less enthusiastic but just as definite.

"Well, you seem a lot like my friend Hermione was. So that's one thing marked off. If your parents are willing, I'm willing to help you get ready for it and perhaps make it a bit easier for you as you get older."

Hermione looked at her parents, begging them with her eyes. It was the most hopeful thing that she had ever heard and she was quite willing to use all of her childlike guile to accomplish such a thing.

The two parents looked at their daughter and back at Harry. Jane asked, "What would you suggest?"

Harry smiled and said, "Well, if you're in a position to spend some money on books for Hermione to read, we can start there."

The two smiled at each other. Money for books had become a planned expense when they found that their daughter devoured them faster than most children ate candy. They encouraged her to use the library as much as possible but they definitely put money away for books.

"By the way, there are a couple questions I haven't ever got a chance to ask you two. Would you mind?" Harry asked curiously.

Both shrugged and said, "Certainly."

"Do either of you have anyone in your ancestry which just seemed to pop out of nowhere? No real record of them until they were perhaps … 12 or 13 or maybe just 18 years old?"

Robert suddenly regarded Harry with some intensity. "Why do you ask?"

"I'll explain in a moment, but want to get the answer first."

Robert sighed. "My father was in the Second World War. His father was in the Great War. When I was a lad, I began looking to see how far back our family's military history went. I found my great-grandfather had fought in both the First Boer war and the Boxer Rebellion. But then I ran into a block: There was no record of where my great-grandfather came from. His commission was purchased just before the Empire cancelled the practice. He was in the Regiment for over thirty years. His son was given commission in the early 1900s. My father was commissioned in the 30s. I did a stint as a medic but didn't want to be career military."

Harry said, "Interesting. What was your Great-Grandfather's name?"

"Nicolas. Nicolas Granger. According to my Grandfather when I asked, he was named after an alchemist from the 1400s, Nicolas Flamel."

Harry grinned at that. It was obvious that his own Hermione had never learned of that bit of history in his own world because otherwise it would have been certain that she would have researched Nicolas Flamel as a child.

"Well, I think that it's likely that your Great-Grandfather was born to parents who were magical. In the magical world, there was a Hector Dagworth-Granger that founded a society for potion makers. I can imagine his family naming children after a famous alchemist who is actually still alive in the magical world. Children who are found to not have magic are encouraged to leave the magical world. If he came from a decent family, I can imagine the family paying for a commission so he could have a career."

Hermione started asking many questions but Jane quieted her down. They would have to make a decision. "So, where do we go from here?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I have time – having just arrived in the dimension and all – and if you have time, we can take steps."

Jane and Robert looked at each other and some unspoken communication passed between them. They stood, and Hermione and Harry followed. "So, where do we go?"

Harry was sitting in the front seat of the Granger's car. Robert was driving and Hermione and Jane were in the back seat.

Even though they were leaning toward trusting the man, no sane parent put their child right next to a perfect stranger, no matter how nice he seemed.

"So, where are we going?" Jane asked from the back seat.

"Diagon Alley. It's the center of commerce in the magical world." He paused. "Has your family ever watched Star Trek?"

Hermione squealed in back. "I love Spock! He's so smart!"

Jane and Robert chuckled. "Yes, it's a favorite."

"Well, the bankers are goblins." He considered the year and realized that the stories hadn't progressed as far as in some worlds. "You know how Klingons in Star Trek are very touchy? Devious and cunning, and would fight if provoked even a little?"

"Yes."

"Just consider the bankers like Klingons. They're proud, touchy, and have very little patience. Outside of a few greetings, they prefer getting right to business. You're going to change pounds to the currency there. Just do it and don't try to engage in small talk – they don't care. Just be courteous and efficient and you'll do alright."

Robert and Jane once again looked at each other – via the rear view mirror – and nodded at each other.

"Also, don't advertise that you're not magical. Most wizards wear robes and I'd advise getting some at some point to blend in. While most wizards don't care, there are bigots who look down at 'Muggles' like yourselves. Don't act too surprised at anything you see. Hermione's young enough that any reaction she'll have will be explained by her age."

The four were soon parked on Charing Cross Road. As soon as they exited the car Harry said, "Both of you take Hermione's hands. You won't be able to see it without help from a witch or wizard. Just follow me, Hermione."

Jane and Robert took Hermione's hands and Hermione was very careful to keep right behind Harry. He led them into the Leaky Cauldron.

Inside the two parents looked around, not impressed. Harry said, "Don't worry. The entrance is in back." He looked around and, seeing Tom, he brought them over.

"This is Tom, the Proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron." He turned toward Tom, who was watching the four curiously. "I am a Lone Traveler in the night." Tom stood up straighter at that and was suddenly very attentive. "I need to get these two parents keyed in to the notice-me-not charm so they can bring Hermione here to get books."

"Of course! Just a moment!" Tom quickly moved around the bar and said, "I'm going to cast a spell. In the future you'll be able to find us without being led."

Jane and Robert nodded and Tom completed his spell. He turned to Harry. "Is there anything else?"

Harry said, "If I don't have any other options, I might be back tonight for a room. I'm not sure though."

Tom nodded. "Well, just come by if you need to. You're always welcome."

Harry nodded at Tom and led the family toward the back.

Jane was very curious. "What was all of that?"

Harry looked over and said, "I've been in many dimensions in many times. Most Leaky Cauldron owners recognize me. I helped the family before a number of universes split off and so, even if it isn't technically the original dimension, I'm still recognized."

Robert and Jane both decided that Harry's story was looking more and more reliable.

Harry got to the back wall and took his wand out. He tapped his wand in the usual pattern and said with a grin, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

The family of three was amazed at the incredible sight that was opened to them. Wizards and witches were rushing about, taking care of their shopping. Young children were also present and this calmed the parents down. It was obvious that this wasn't some con job in any way.

Harry led the family toward the gleaming white building which was Gringotts.

Hermione suddenly squealed. "There! There's a bookstore! Can we go, please? Please, please, please?"

Harry laughed. "After a bit of business, your parents can take you."

Hermione reluctantly followed, but she definitely kept watching the bookstore as they walked.

Gringotts was intimidating to the family, but they maintained their calm. Harry nodded respectfully at the guards as he walked through. Taking their cue from their guide, Jane and Robert did the same.

As a matter of course, the Grangers were very respectful and this served them in good stead as their relationship with Gringotts progressed.

The four stood in line until a free teller motioned them over. Harry was in the lead and, as soon as he was at the counter, he said, "Hello. May gold ever flow into your vaults. My name is Maarek Ilumian. I'd like to speak to someone as regards two to three items of business."

At the name, the goblin looked keenly at the visitor. He matched up to the descriptions on record. So, upon getting that request, he wasted no time in putting up the closed sign, saying, "Wait here," and moving toward the back.

Very shortly the goblin returned and said, "Follow me." The four were led to a stark office and ushered inside.

A goblin in a smart pinstripe suit awaited them. The teller went back to his station.

"How may Gringotts be of service?" the goblin asked. Maarek Ilumian had a good reputation.

"Good afternoon. I hope your clan is prosperous and well. These parents need to exchange money, I would like to advise Gringotts as to the possible location of treasure, and I wanted to clarify a possible inheritance."

The goblins sat back in his chair. "A teller can handle exchanges. We are always interested in treasure. And what inheritance do you need clarified?"

"This girl," he motioned toward Hermione, "is considered a muggleborn witch. However, her father's Great-Grandfather was likely a squib named Nicolas Granger or Nicolas Dagworth-Granger. I do not know if this is significant, but as Gringotts is the master of gold and inheritances, I am asking."

The goblin looked at the family carefully and then barked out something in his own language. The door opened and another goblins appeared. The goblin said something and the other goblin scurried away.

"We are checking records. While we wait, what is this about treasure?"

"Can I have a parchment to write this down?"

A parchment and quill was pushed over and Harry wrote down the locations of each of Riddle's Horcruxes. He included the Diary, which was not a treasure but was dark, the Cup, which was in a vault but was both stolen and tainted, and Harry Potter's scar which would have to be investigated.

He pushed the parchment back. "This is a list which contains the treasures and related items. All were … modified … by Tom Marvolo Riddle." He turned toward the family who was watching and said, "I need to say this privately, so please don't be offended if you suddenly can't hear us." The three nodded.

"May I?" he asked the goblin. The goblin looked at him intently then nodded. "Muffliato!"

"Now that they can't hear us, I wanted to inform Gringotts of a possible future break-in so that it can be avoided."

The goblin looked at Harry searchingly. "Explain!"

So he did. He told of the incursion from his own world and the result that was suffered. He then, while the muffling charm was active, suggested that William Weasley would be a talented cursebreaker when he graduated from school and explained how they could reach the Diary.

He then asked to take down the charm so that the Grangers could hear. Harry then told of the story of his own childhood.

The goblin was very interested. Information was profit after all. The prevention of a break-in made him look very favorably upon his visitor.

The Grangers were appalled at the story of his childhood. The goblins ignored that as it didn't directly involve the business at hand.

"If the situation occurs as you describe, we shall take care of … the other issues … for no further cost beyond the information you gave. We shall retain any treasure recovered. Is that acceptable?"

Harry considered. "How about that as a conditional result, based upon the successful retrieval of the creature I mentioned. If that should take place, the items that are related to Hogwarts be given over the school – not the Board of Governors or Headmaster but the school – the ring be accessible by Harry Potter with you retaining ownership, and you take the entirety of the meat. The profits on potions ingredients split between you and Harry Potter."

The goblin considered. "We hold the treasure until the beast is recovered, the meat is given over to us, profits on ingredients split, we take the cost of returning the treasure out of the Potter profit."

Harry countered, "You hold the treasure until recovery, you get the meat, the cost to return the treasure is taken before the profits are calculated, and the remaining profit is split evenly."

The goblin considered it and said, "Done!" He quickly wrote the details down and the two signed the contract.

Robert said from the background, "I see your directions to be courteous and efficient with these bankers are well given."

The goblin nodded to the man. "A lesson more wizards should give to their young. It would prevent … tension and misunderstandings."

Before any more could be said, the other goblin returned with another goblin. This new goblin had a couple of ledgers and a box.

The new goblin asked, "You are descended from Nicolas Granger?"

Robert said, "That was my Great-Grandfather. He served Her Majesty's forces with distinction from 1870 until 1903."

"We shall see."

Harry had to interject. "Robert makes no claim as to certainty. He only asks for verification. If it turns out negative, he will pay for cost of the test from his own funds." Harry looked significantly at Robert and Robert voiced his agreement.

The goblin nodded. "That is proper. Gringotts does not perform without proper recompense. The test is 10 Galleons – 50 muggle Pounds."

Robert, who had taken money out for spending on his family, took the money from his wallet and placed it on the table.

The goblin made no move to take it. "If it is positive, the fee shall may be deducted. We shall see." He looked at Hermione. "You are his magical child?"

Hermione nodded. "That's me, Mr. Banker sir."

The goblins were amused by the girl's address. "Mr. Banker. How very appropriate. You may continue calling us Mr. Banker when you visit." A title which conveyed respect and acknowledgement of their basic job title was far better than most names they were given by customers.

The goblin took out a small stone. "Hector Dagworth-Granger was much more progressive than most purebloods. He assigned a trust to be held for any magical descendant of his son. We shall use a small amount of blood to verify your eligibility."

He held a small dagger out. Robert, being somewhat alarmed, said, "I'd like to do the cut." The goblins presented him with the dagger. "Is it sterilized?"

"There is no danger of infection; the magic takes care of it. The drops should be placed on this stone."

He held Hermione's finger and jabbed it slightly. Hermione winced but allowed the droplets to fall on the stone. The small cut disappeared quickly – and the stone glowed a pleasant blue.

"Well, your identity is verified. The trust is yours."

The goblin took out a ledger. "This is a record of the vault. It contains a number of books on potion ingredients as Hector Dagworth-Granger wished for his descendants to be well schooled in the subject. It also contains a decent number of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts." He pulled the other ledger out and addressed Robert and Jane. "Also, due to a lack of any other heir currently, the main family vault shall fall to your daughter when she achieves the age of majority at 17. It is good that you arrived now – the vaults would have been reclaimed by the Ministry for Magic in two years as the Dagworth-Granger family did not have sufficient rank to have the protections of an Ancient and Noble family."

The next twenty minutes were taken up by completing several legal documents and the presentation of an Heir's ring and the key to the trust. Hermione was fascinated by the resizing feature.

"We shall take the fee from the vault. Is there any other business?"

Harry stood and said, "I believe that is all. May your enemies' blood cover your path."

The goblins stood. "May you enjoy honor and victory."

Robert pushed the 50 pounds that he had already placed on the table in front of the goblins. "Accept this as a gratuity for your time." The goblins grinned and thanked him. It was nice when customers recognized them properly.

Harry felt the call and so turned to the Grangers. "I grew up at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Do with that as you will."

Robert and Jane both nodded. The Granger family (now Dagworth-Granger when they interacted with Gringotts and the magical world) and the two goblins were witness to the Lone Traveler disappearing into a small ball of light with an echo of phoenix song, sad and hopeful all at once.

* * *

As the family of three drove home after the most strange and exciting day of their lives, Jane and Robert were both pensive even as Hermione was sleeping in the backseat – the day's excitement had worn her out.

Hermione had become very excited when she found a book which told the story of the Lone Traveler. This had joined the other books her parents let her buy as well as the bag of books from her newly-discovered trust vault.

Jane looked in rearview mirror at her sleeping daughter and then at her husband. "Instead of Crawley, what do you think of investigating Surrey for a new house?"

* * *

As a resident in the more upscale portions of the neighbourhood, the Grangers were well considered and so the residents admonished their children to not offend the daughter – even if she had latched onto the Dursleys' delinquent nephew as a friend.

The Dursleys were social climbers of the worst sort. In this case, pressure from certain quarters led to their modifying their treatment of Harry – it would not be "normal" to do otherwise. They hated it, of course, but social pressure was – in very rare cases – a wonderful thing.


End file.
